From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart of Love
by LilacDreamer
Summary: *UPDATED* A Sm/Fy fic! Hotaru and Minako centered: Pluto sends Minako and Hotaru into the Fy world, where they have romance, adventure, and fun! Minako/Nuriko and Hotaru/Tasuki
1. From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart...

From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart of Love  
  
Prologue: Leaving  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Hey all!^^ I'm back with another fic! And this time I'm not going to quit eheh-_-'! This is a Fushigi Yuugi and Sailor Moon crossover fan fiction. There doesn't seem to be too many of these hehe! Well enough of my rambling, on to the story. This story will seem a bit cliché in the beginning but it won't later trust me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon they both belong to talented authors, and definitely not me-_-' haha ok now on to the story:  
  
Minako and Hotaru: I guess you could say they are immortal, but look 18 in this story.  
  
  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
It was another boring day in the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo for Hotaru. Hotaru had been staying at the Crystal Palace for a bout a year now, while her own Titan, was going through reconstruction on Saturn. It had been 100 years since the battle with Galaxia. Everything was at peace now, and the Neo-Queen and King were now living happily in Crystal Tokyo. The other senshi were also staying at the Crystal Palace now since their castles were also undergoing reconstruction on their respective planets (Yes people lived on those planets like in the Silver Millennium). This was the beginning of the long, and peaceful Crystal Millennium.  
  
Unfortunately for Hotaru though, she was bored to death with nothing to do in the Palace. Everyone else was away, with their lovers, Ami with Urawa (Greg), Rei and Yuuichirou (Chad), Makato and Shinozaki (Ken), Michiru and Haruka, and of course Serenity and Endymion. Minako, she couldn't find the right guy so she was like Hotaru, single. Hotaru cringed thinking ' Where was Minako anyways? If she were here I'd at least have someone to talk to. Ah, she's probably flirting with some unexpected guy.' And poor Setsuna had to stay and guard the time gates but she was happy to now for some odd reason.  
  
Hotaru walked around the Palace thinking about what to do, she decided that she would go to the library and read for the while. Deciding that, she headed for the library. In the library she was pacing around searching the shelves for a good book when suddenly, Minako burst through the door. "Hotaru-chan! Guess what? Setsuna wants us to visit her! She says she has some important information to tell us!" Hotaru looked up surprised, Setsuna usually doesn't like people visiting her and disturbing her from her job, this must be important. Hotaru nodded and took out her time key, Minako followed suit. All the senshi received a time key from Pluto; they were to use it when Pluto wanted to summon them there.  
  
"Time key teleport!" Minako and Hotaru shouted at the same time, they were both teleported to the misty time gates where Setsuna stood guard.  
  
"Pluto-chan!" Hotaru called out happily when she spotted her. The guardian of time turned and gave both of them a warm smile.  
  
"Well you guys have finally arrived."  
  
"Of course!" bubbled and over excited Minako who was happy to actually have something to do now, that is visiting Setsuna.  
  
"So, why did you call us here?" Hotaru inquired.  
  
"Well I saw how both Minako and you were staying at the palace with nothing to do while the others were out with their lovers almost everyday. It seems as though Minako and you are always alone. Well I have the perfect plan for you two. I was thinking of sending you both into the past, and you guys can have some adventures there and even find love! I'll call the both of you back when your palaces have finished the reconstruction so you may go back to them. How does that sound?" Setsuna explained.  
  
"Oh, that sounds wonderful! So Hotaru and I can discover what the past was like and find love!? WOW!" Minako sighed at the thought of it. Hotaru thought this was splendid. She always did love history and to travel back into the past and live in it was one of her dreams!  
  
"Setsuna that's fantastic! I'm sure Minako and I would have a LOT of fun in the past! But…won't you get in trouble for it? And won't the Queen ponder over where Minako and I disappeared to?" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"You guys don't have to worry about that! I have it all settled. I have talked it over with Serenity and she said it was fine and a wonderful experience for the both of you. Though I must warn you that you must not show your powers unless it is necessary. Both of you do have your transformation pens with you just in case right?" Pluto warned the both of them. Minako and Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Good," Setsuna said as she opened the Time Gates and both Hotaru and Minako walked excitedly through the blinding portal.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for now!^^ Since summer is here, I could update a lot more now! Yay! Hehe, Oh the couples for this fic will be Hotaru/Tasuki, and Minako/Nuriko. I am not too sure about Minako and Nuriko, but I am certain of Hotaru/Tasuki! ^^ Sorry this is short, but it's a prologue after all. I assure you the chapters are going to be much longer! please r/r! 


	2. From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart...

From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart of Love  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Lost and Found  
  
By: Pisces*Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.sadly. Though I do wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi and Sailor Moon!^^ But sadly I don't( They belong to wonderful authors and artists!  
  
AN: Hey all!!! I'm back.for a while lol I Know I haven't updated in so long, but that's cause of my laziness and my trip to China. I hope that I would get chapters out more often now, even if school started and 9th gr. is evil. Well its official the pairing is going to be....Tasuki/Hotaru! And..Nuriko/Minako!! Oh and I apologize if the characters are OOC I try not to make them like that-_-'  
  
Ages: Sorry but I am wayyy to lazy to type them so just look back on the previous chapter^^;  
  
~In a forest in ancient China~  
  
Now as Minako and Hotaru walked through the portal, a blinding light surrounded them, and then it cleared. Hotaru opened her eyes and looked around. The sight was as plain as can be. They were right smack dab in the middle of a forest.lost!!  
  
"Great!! Now how are we going to find our way around! Setsuna just HAD to send us into the middle of a forest!!" Minako whined. Hotaru sighed,  
  
"Unfortunately we can't do anything about it."  
  
"How can you stay so calm! We don't even know what time period we're in! For all I know we could still be in Crystal Tokyo, just in some deserted forest!"  
  
"Well we can make sure of that if we look around. At least we still have our communicators, so that way we can split up and if one of us finds a way out, we can beep each other. Though we would have to leave a trail for the other to follow." Hotaru acknowledged. Minako thought of it and agreed to it. So they split up, Hotaru heading east and Minako west.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Why in the world did Genrou have to go join up with the Emperor!? Well, thank goodness all our charges for being bandits are put off! And Genrou DID invite me, about time he did too! That's a plus to the many minuses we've been having." grumbled Kouji as he headed through the woods towards the palace of Konan. Kouji was Genrou's best friend and since Genrou (now known as Tasuki) was living at the palace now he invited Kouji to visit with the Emperor Hotohori's consent. 'Why not? It might be fun there, besides wouldn't hurt to visit my best friend.' Thought Kouji.  
  
As he was walking, he heard rustling through the bushes. Being the curious guy that he is,(I have no idea if he is..But I'm making him curious!) he went to check out what was behind the bushes. Kouji was surprised to find a beautiful lady in whom he depicted could be a goddess. She had long dark ebony hair, but since her back was turned he obviously couldn't see her face. She was wearing clothes that seemed to be from another world. "Could she be another miko?" Though Kouji, for the lady was dressed in a style similar to when Miaka first arrived. Hotaru was busy trying to find which way in the woods to go. She turned around and saw a man, obviously from this ancient place from the looks of his clothes. She wanted to get out of this forest as fast as she could, so she decided on taking the risk of having this young man show her the way out.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could help me find a way out of this forest." Kouji was at first surprised to say the least from hearing this goddess look alike talk to him. He looked up at her and was staring strait into a pair of violet orbs.  
  
"Uh..sure, where are you headed Ms.?"  
  
"Oh..umm.wherever the next town is I guess, thank you kind sir."  
  
"No problem, I was just heading to the Palace which is the next town."  
  
"Great, thank you very much!"  
  
"Well we might as well get on our way. I want to get there before sundown. By the way my name is Kouji."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kouji, I'm Hotaru. So why are you headed towards the palace?"  
  
"Oh ..just to meet a friend. And you?"  
  
"Same." Kouji did have many questions to ask this Hotaru, but figured it was better for her to answer all of them at the Palace. Hotaru on the other hand wanted to contact Minako, but she couldn't use her communicator around strangers. So she decided that once she got to her destination, she'd call Minako.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Minako~ "I seem to be walking in circles!!! This is so UNFAIR! I knew we shouldn't have split up! Ugh Now I'll be lost here forever!" Minako whined to herself. Actually she's been whining to herself since about half an hour ago. After walking a little while more, she passed by what seemed to be a temple. The first building she's seen in it seems miles. Becoming curious and also looking for a place to rest, she decides to go and check it out. Walking into the temple she sees a humungous golden statue of a phoenix. 'Wow! I wonder if that is the deity that the people here worship! Very interesting.' Minako though tot herself. While she is pondering about this statue, a hand gently rests on her shoulder. Minako yelps and getting a feeling a ghost or something might be behind her, she slowly turns around only to be staring into the face of a really really happy monk! It wouldn't have been as scary if the monk's smile seemed fake. The blue-haired monk happily said "Hallo! Are you new here?" Minako, regaining her composure nods. "So are you here to worship the God Suzaku?"  
  
"No, I was actually lost in the forest and am trying to find a way out." Minako replied.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm sorry but I was about to leave and the temple is about to close. Where are you headed?" The monk asked.  
  
" Well. to the next town I guess."  
  
"You're not from here, I can tell by the way you dress. You dress sort of how our miko did." The monk observed.  
  
"You're right I am not from here, I come from Tokyo and I need to find my friend." Minako told him.  
  
"Well I am heading back to the palace where I currently live as a Seishi. I could take you there if you'd like, and from there we can try to track down your friend. Oh and I'm Chichiri."  
  
" Why thanks! I'd love that, I'm Minako pleased to meet you Chichiri." With that Minako followed Chichiri towards the palace.  
  
~Hotaru~ Hotaru on the other learned a bit more about Kouji. She now knows that his friend and him were ex-thieves. Which got her worried for a moment until Kouji explained that they weren't really any more and that they had their own code of honor which they followed. Kouji in return, learned nothing about Hotaru only that she was from a place called Tokyo and was looking for her friend.  
  
"Finally we're here at the city entrance, since you are a foreigner you should come with me to the palace. When we get there it would be much easier for you to find your friend." Kouji said. Hotaru nodded but asked  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, we could have the Emperor make an announcement about a mysterious foreigner girl, and it would be a lot easier to find her that way. Also we could use horses and search for your friend, if she hasn't made it out of the forest yet." Hotaru just nodded.  
  
~Minako~ "We're almost there! Don't worry you'll find your friend soon!" Chichiri exclaimed cheerily. Minako nodded and was glad that they were almost at the palace. Her feet were about to fall off.  
  
~At the Palace~  
  
Tasuki was pacing around in the throne room wondering what was taking his friend Kouji so long to get here. Nuriko becoming extremely annoyed by his pacing said "It's ok Tasuki, what's the worst that can happen to Kouji? We're not in war anymore, and besides he must have stopped for a rest or something."  
  
"It still shouldn't take him this long to get here!" Tasuki retorted.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Exclaimed Mitsukake.  
  
"Chichiri isn't back yet either and its almost sundown. I wonder what's taking him so long to get here. He at least knows the way." Hotohori pondered.  
  
Taiitsu-kun had brought all of them back to life, giving them a second chance. Nothing has really changed except for the fact that Tamahome left with Miaka to her world. The only person who has changed was Nuriko. He wasn't chasing after Hotohori anymore (thank goodness) in fact he wasn't even gay or a cross dresser anymore. But his taste for his love is still pretty eccentric.  
  
While the seishi were pondering on where Tasuki's friend and Chichiri could be a guard came in with a report. "Your Majesty a visitor by the name of Kouji and his friend has arrived."  
  
"Let them in." Hotohori commanded. Tasuki on the other hand looked confused.  
  
"Friend? What friend? He never told me he was bringing someone else with him!" Kouji came in along with a beautiful lady and they both bowed to the Emperor.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here. Long live the Emperor" (hehe I made dat up sorta-_-')Hotohori told them to stand and so they did.  
  
"GENROU!!!" Kouji yelled excitedly when he saw his best friend. "KOUJI!!!" Tasuki yelled back, both ecstatic in seeing each other again and did their little dance. But while in the middle of it Tasuki stopped and asked err.yelled, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU GOT A GIRL! IS THAT WHY YOU CAME SO LATE!? BECAUSE OF A WOMAN!!??" Kouji blinked and explained how he found Hotaru and after introducing her to everyone, Tasuki said  
  
"Ok, I see, Kouji call me Tasuki from now on." Hotaru was still a bit over the edge, after the little outburst from Tasuki, she felt like she had just been given 10 cups of milk!  
  
"So your from the future huh?" Chiriko asked Hotaru, bringing her back to reality. Hotaru a bit surprised nodded. 'How did he know!? Oh wait..must be the clothes..-_-'' The others looked at her. "Well you certainly can't be another miko." Mitsukake started. And so the rest of the seishi save Tasuki who was glaring at Hotaru, told the story. Just when they finished Chichiri and Minako burst through the doors  
  
"Chichiri! What happened!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!!" Hotaru cried and ran towards her.  
  
"HOTARU-CHAN! Imagine seeing you here! What a small world!!!" Minako exclaimed while embracing her. Everyone else stared.  
  
"AHEM! If you don't mind introducing yourselves to us! AND explaining what the hell is going on and this future thing!!" Tasuki growled. Hotaru frowned,  
  
"Well there is no need to be RUDE!" Hotaru retorted. After introducing each other a second time, Minako and Hotaru launched into an explanation of how they ended up there, of course the whole explanation was a fib but as long as they believed that it was all good.  
  
"So that's why you're here, very well. You guys can stay here; I'll have the servants prepare the room for you. Minako I am aware that Chichiri told us our story?" Hotohori offered.  
  
"Thank you and yes he did." With that, Minako and Hotaru left following the servants. All the while Minako was thinking of how HOT all the guys were ^_~ and silently thanking Setsuna for sending them into the right time period.  
  
After they left, the Seishi and Kouji started talking about them. Nuriko was wondering if this had to do with Taiitsu-kun's plan. Tasuki on the other hand, was annoyed that 2 women had to come and stay with them. Yes he still was in his hating all women except Miaka phase. The talk became serious when Chichiri stated, "Is this a sign from the Gods? And if it is, what on earth could it mean?"  
  
TBC?  
  
Alrighty! DONE!! Yay hehe well don't worry all I'll continue it though it might be a while^^ Please R&R I hope you all liked it! Eheh..it was sort of bad though.if you have any comments just e-mail me at crystl_starlite@hotmail.com 


	3. From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart...

From the Wings of a Firefly to the Heart of Love  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts  
  
By: Pisces*Angel  
  
Disclaimer: * sigh * unfortunately I DON'T own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon.they belong to the talented Naoko Takeuchi and Yuu Watase  
  
AN: Sorry all for not updating for so long!! Its just I was on writers block and also I was really busy with school work, but since its Veterans Day weekend.I get to update^^ or so my friend has bugged me about it.^^ btw, the ages for the seishi sort of differ from the show. And I am sorry if some/most of the characters are OOC I don't mean for them to be.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Veggie Babu Chan-Glad you like the Nuriko/Minako pairing^^ Romance will kick in soon, it'll probably develop with Nuriko and Minako first^^  
  
Kawaii Sakura Angel- Janey poo I finally updated! Sorry if im slow, you know me!  
  
Kiki -I'm glad you liked it, sorry about not pairing Chichiri and Minako up.  
  
Aki/Kuri- Love your story!( hope you liked mine so far though it has been a bore and the third is too, anyways I have got out the THIRD err Second Chapter^^ and the fourth will be coming soon! As a matter of fact, you guys should start updating!  
  
Ayh- Got the pairing you wanted^^  
  
Saturn Acting Chick- Continued^^  
  
Black Aura Sama- Sorry for not updating sooner lol! But here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages: Minako and Hotaru- Are immortal but look 18 Hotohori, Tasuki, Kouji, Nuriko-20 Chichiri-24 Mitsukake-22 Chiriko-14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hotaru's Room~ Hotaru sat in her luxurious room inside the magnificent Palace thinking about how this adventure would turn out. She seemed to like it so far, they were living in a palace and she made a new friend, though his best friend was a sexist pig. Hotaru grimaced, just the thought of him, what's his name? Oh yeah Tasuki, made her angry. Why did he hate women anyways? And how could someone as rude as him be an honorable seishi that the citizens extolled? Hotaru sighed "Why am I even thinking of him?" she mumbled to herself as she got into bed, and lay there thinking hoping that tomorrow would be more exciting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
~Minako's Room~ The usually hyper Minako was sitting by her bedroom window with a thoughtful look on her face. Sure she was excited to be here, and already met some hot guys too. But she was mainly pondering about how long she was going to stay in this foreign land. Also she was wondering why Setsuna seemed so excited about sending them here, it was almost as if Setsuna wanted to get rid of Hotaru and herself for reasons unknown. She would have to talk to Hotaru about that. Tomorrow was another day and she hoped something exciting would happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Palace Garden~ Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Kouji didn't feel sleepy so decided to talk in the Palace garden after the meeting ended. Their topic was Hotaru and Minako. Kouji definitely thought there was nothing wrong with the girls or nothing special anyways. Though it was obviously had a big problem with the two ladies, especially the dark goddess Hotaru. "Why are they here anyways!? They could just be a new enemy under disguises.!" Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
"You probably have a problem with them because they most likely remind you of Miaka huh?" Nuriko observed. Being reminded of Miaka sort of made the lot of them pretty sad. They haven't seen Miaka and Tasuki in so long, since they lived in modern day Tokyo (Miaka's time, sorry the time periods are so confusing-_-').  
  
Tasuki groaned, he especially wasn't fond of being reminded of Miaka, for unknown reasons.  
  
"Nuriko has a point there no da! After all Tasuki you did like Miaka, and Minako reminds you of her huh?" Chichiri questioned.  
  
"Got girl problems already Genrou!? That was pretty fast!" Kouji joked.  
  
"It's not Minako that bothers me as much as Hotaru does, and shut up Kouji!" Tasuki retorted.  
  
"Hotaru!?" All three of them exclaimed. They all thought that Tasuki was more annoyed with Minako then Hotaru, after all it was Minako did remind the rest of them of Miaka.  
  
Tasuki nodded, "Something about her that bothers me, I don't know what."  
  
"Maybe she reminds you of someone a long time ago."Nuriko said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't be thinking about these women anyways! But anyways did you hear what the advisors are talking about? Some new enemy rising in Kutou AGAIN. Shit I don't want us to start fighting again! I thought it all ended with Miaka going back to her world and Nakago defeated!" Tasuki quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well I haven't heard of that yet, maybe Hotohori will tell us later." Nuriko commented.  
  
"Taiitsu-kun probably would tell us soon no da!" Chichiri said.  
  
"Well, the gang and I will always be here if you need us." Kouji helped. He knew that something was up emotionally with Tasuki. Tasuki knew there was something wrong with himself now, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew for sure that Hotaru girl had something to do with it, he promised himself he would watch out for her. They all talked a bit more about who the enemy could be and then went off to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Kutou Empire~  
  
"Well, if I can't get rid of the senshi of Destruction or the senshi of Love in the Crystal Millennium, I guess I'll just get rid of them here! How convenient, Sailor Pluto, you think I can't find them here!? Well you're wrong!" A malicious laugh rang through out the palace of the kingdom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
~Time Gates~  
  
Sailor Pluto heard the malicious voice and sighed softly shaking her head. She thought it was for the best safety of sending Minako and Hotaru to another time period, she had no idea that the evil would follow them. She knew that if this evil witch would ever get a hold of those two, then the Crystal Millennium and Crystal Tokyo would fall into ruins, she didn't want to tell anyone and she wanted to keep Tokyo safe. That was the main reason she made Hotaru and Minako leave. But now she feared that she had to confront Serenity with this problem, but what was even worse was that no one else could travel through the time gates because somehow when the evil witch got through she did something to the Time portal and no one could get in or out. Hotaru and Minako would have to deal with this enemy on their own, and hopefully not be captured by her, the dark queen Beryl, back again from the dark kingdom ready to regain her kingdom.  
  
TBC?????????????????  
  
Sorry for the really lame and chapter-_-' I was outta it when I wrote this. had like five hours of sleep and did this in French class -_-'I know I know this was a really boring chapter huh? But don't worry the action and fun will kick in in the next chapter^^ And also Beryl came back with new plans and is even more evil and lets just say as powerful as Chaos.its my fic-_-' Anyways this story is going to have some pretty twisted plot lines, I hope you enjoy it..later that is lol! Oh and BTW Tasuki is not feeling any "love" feelings towards Hotaru yet, he's getting "bad" vibes from her as of now. I do like reviews so please review, rather then flames I'd be happy to accept criticism on what my weak points are and how I can improve them. 


End file.
